Love Notes
by Moltie
Summary: Harry Potter is receiving love notes from a special red head in his life. And he enjoys every one of them. I wrote this as a gift for a friend, enjoy!


Harry Potter had never received love notes before. Some might find this extremely weird, considering everyone thought that he, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, could take a bath in all the love notes, love letters, he received. But he had never gotten love notes, not really. Unless you did count letters from Hagrid inviting him over to tea as love notes, and he really hoped they didn't count, because that would be nasty. He might have received that poem from Ginny in second year, but Harry tried to forget all about that, considering half naked dwarfs chasing him down the corridor, wasn't a pleasant sight he needed to keep in his head.

No, Harry Potter had never received love notes before. Which is why he was surprised, puzzled even, when he saw the piece of parchment on his pillow. At first he was going to ask Ron if he had left it there, because after sharing this apartment with Ron for almost a year now as they both worked in town, one thing he had learned was that Ron really had a thing for leaving stuff all over the place. This didn't look like something forgotten or meant to be tossed away though, so Harry stopped for a while, picking it up. The writing looked extremely neat, and now Harry was sure it wasn't Ron's, because Ron's handwriting sure didn't look anything like that.

_It was nice spending time with you._

C

Harry found himself blushing, and he dropped the note. Was this really what he thought it was?

"Oi, Harry, Pig had a letter for you, I think it was from Charlie." Ron's voice trailed from the living room. "Did you get it?"

"Uhm, yeah." Harry quickly said, trying to sound like it was nothing. "He's just thanking us for the dinner last night and everything."

For a moment Harry was tempted to ask if Ron knew how long Charlie, who was visiting England right now on a break from his work, would stay in town, but then he stopped himself. How could he explain everything? _Oh hi best friend, you know, I used to have a crush on your sister and now I think there's something going on with me and your brother. Just thought you'd like to know!_ No, he wouldn't like to know. Harry looked at the piece of parchment, feeling a warm sensation inside. It made him happy, that Charlie liked him. That he enjoyed spending time with him. How mental was that?

_It was nice. For how long are you staying?_

_H_

_I don't know. What did you have in mind?_

_C_

Harry almost felt dirty, but a good kind of dirty, thinking about what could be on both of their minds. He was tempted to write Charlie back right away, but he didn't want to seem too forward, Charlie was older than him, probably a lot more experienced and Harry didn't want to come off as a silly school boy. He hadn't been in school for a long time, he sure as hell didn't want to act like that. And what could he write that would keep the redhead interested?

_Dinner again tonight? Ron will be out._

_H_

It felt like they were sneaking around, like teenagers hiding from their worried parents, and in some way it just made Harry want it more, the sneaking made it more interesting, _more sexy_. He felt like he waited forever for Charlie's answer, but when he got it, it was short, right to the point.

_God, yes._

_C_

Suddenly Harry was nervous. Normally, he didn't get nervous. But now he found himself pacing in the apartment. Actually pacing, not knowing what to do, what to expect. Harry had never kissed a boy. What if Charlie wanted kissing, and he found out that Harry was extremely lousy at it? Would he leave?

"What's on your mind?" the soft voice made Harry's heart, and himself, jump at least three feet. Charlie had showed up out of nowhere.

"Sorry." Charlie grinned when he saw Harry looking like he'd seen a ghost. "The door was open. I thought you wouldn't mind me letting myself in."

"I.. no, I guess not." Harry felt tongue-tied. Why in the world? Charlie sniffed.

"What's for dinner? Burned roast?"

"What? I… No, the chicken!"

Not nervous about Charlie being there anymore, Harry rushed into the kitchen just to found out that the dinner he had planned was literally going up in flames. Harry felt like fainting. Charlie, however, only laughed.

"Aguamenti." And with a flick of his wand the flames had disappeared.

"Uhm.. thanks." Harry said, a bit embarrassed that he didn't perform the spell right away. "Well… I guess dinner is… not anymore. Sorry."

Charlie grinned and put one of his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the younger wizard closer to him.

"Why are you sorry? Did you really think I was coming over for dinner anyway?"

Harry felt like everything he had ever dreamed was about to come true. And he didn't even know that this was what he had been dreaming of. Charlie leaned in, closer to him. When they're lips almost met, he uttered a soft laugh and then smiled.

"Do you want it?"

"God, yes."

Their lips met. Harry immediately felt that this was something out of this world, because the way Charlie moved his lips, slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, was like nothing Harry had ever experienced before. Usually Harry could feel that _I-need-some-air-feeling_ almost as soon as the kissing started but now, with Charlie, he didn't want to come up for air. He wanted the kiss to continue on, all night.

The Boy Who Lived got kissed liked he never had been kissed before. The Boy Who Lived kissed his Charlie.

_Harry P. You've got a wicked tongue._

_C_


End file.
